character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ghoulfather (Canon)/RainbowDashSwagger
|-|Ghoulfather= |-|Don Spiracy= Summary The Ghoulfather 'is the main antagonist and Final Boss Encounter of the main game of the 3rd Yo-kai Watch game, Yo-Kai Watch 3. He was very interested in UFO's and unidentified Life forms when he was young. He saw one and when he told everyone, Nobody believed him. The Ghoulfather was exiled and shunned into space 555 years ago by the previous Lord Enma, Ancient Enma. He wished to gather all the UFO Stones to change the world in his image. He was rescued by Aliens, only to highjack their UFO and take it for himself. He would seek his revenge only to be stopped by Hailey Anne and Nate. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 5-A | Likely Low 2-C Name: 'Ghoulfather, Don Spiracy '''Origin: 'Yo-kai Watch 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Hundreds of Years Old '''Classification: '''Yo-kai Mafia Leader, Boss Yo-kai '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Can conjure various energy-based attacks, Absorption (Absorbed the power of the UFO Stone), Mind Control and Complete Morality Control (Can simply snap his fingers and inspirit foes to follow his every command similar to a hive mind), Summoning (Can summon his Ghoulfamily by snapping his fingers), Fear Inducement & Paralysis Inducement (Can strike fear in his opponents and freeze them in fear), Statistics Amplification (Increase the power of his minions), Transformation (Can transform with the UFO Stone), Technopathy (Can control the UFO with no device or technology on hand), Healing (Restored all of his health after he was beaten) | All previous abilities, Gravity Manipulation (Lift his opponents in the air by gravity control), Life-Force Absorption (Drain HP and Soultimate meter from his opponent), BFR with Pyramid Power (Swaps out the opponent for another), Statistics Reduction (can lower all the opponents stats by Inspritment), Light Manipulation ('The Ancient Crystal Skull of Legend!' fires an aray of light beams), Summon a Yeti that can blow an Icy breath and a Crystal Skull, Portal Creation, Reality Warping (His entry says that his words become reality) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Planet level '(Superior to bosses like Shogun King. Known to even be too much for the Yo-Kai Superheroes) | Likely 'Universe level+ '(Was going to turn the two realms, The Yo-Kai and Human Worlds, into his "perfect worlds" if not stopped. Possibly comparable to the Devas) '''Speed: '''At least '''FTL (Far superior to light speed like Rubeus J and Hovernyan) | At least FTL, likely MFTL+ '(Can move a UFO from The Earth to Saturn in 3 seconds) 'Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Class M '| Likely '''Class Z Striking Strength: 'At least '''Large Planet Class '| Likely '''Universal+ Durability: 'At least '''Large Planet level '| Likely '''Universe level+ Stamina: 'Extremely High (Lasted very long against the likes of USApyon and Jibanyan) 'Range: 'Extended Melee to Tens of Meters | Extended Melee to Hundreds of Meters. Universal+ with Reality Warping '''Standard Equipment: '''UFO Stone 'Intelligence: '''Gifted (Very clever and Manipulative. Can operate high tech machinery) '''Weaknesses: '''Very Cocky and power hungry. '''Key: Base | Don Spiracy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'X Vacuum Kick: '''Kicks to create a cross formation *'Ghoulfather Awe: Glares at his opponent to inspirit them and cause them to be paralyzed in fear *'UFO Soul Cutter: '''Creates a disk of energy that can move in a zing zag whn thrown *'Gather the Family: 'Snaps his fingers to summon six of his underlings *'Iron Fist of Revenge: 'Punches to send out a large energy fist *'Take the Canoli: 'Fires a thin and powerful laser beam from his index finger *'Boombastic Bomb: '''Fires a white ball of energy at the opponent that could potentially do massive damage '''As Don Spiracy: *'Denier of Dreams:' He can let out a scream and, through his mouth of truth, drain HP from the three Yo-kai in the player's board at that moment *'Compression Chop:' Swings one of his arms as a flail to one of the Yo-kai in the board *'Gravitational Pull: '''Causes the opponent to float in the air and slam them down by manipulating gravity *'Dimensional Drive: Creates a portal to warp the UFO '''Don Spiracy Reality!: A rather bizarre technique, in which he speaks a phrase, which depending on what it says, it draws one of these attacks from his mouth of truth: *'Pyramid Power:' After yelling out the phase "An Extraordinary Event! Witness Pyramid Power!" He encases one of the Yo-kai on the board in an energy pyramid, forcing it to switch with another Yo-kai in the player's party. *'Pirate Treasure!:' After yelling out the phrase "A hidden treasure island! Fabled pirate’s gold!" His mouth will barf out a literal wave of money to the party, causing them to become inspirited and reducing all their stats, and you to lose money for each of them. *'The Iceman Cometh:' After yelling out the phrase "Mysterious footprints! Unseen mountain terror!" His mouth will spit out a Yeti, which blows icy breath to all the Yo-kai, causing massive damage and inspiriting them to lower their speed. It has a range of two rows (front and center) and can be avoided. *'Intriguing Ar-T-Facts:' After yelling out the phrase "Uncovered! The Ancient Crystal Skull of Legend!!" His mouth spits out a crystal skull which shoots energy surges, causing massive damage. *'Seven-fold Sword!:' After yelling out the phrase "An indomitable blade! The ultimate sword of legend!" He will charge an attack and drawing a sword to slash at the party. It has a range of two columns and can be avoided by moving the Yo-kai out of it. Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:RainbowDashSwagger